


中场休息

by tufff



Series: 奶牛哲 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 奶牛哲第三篇，为了满足奶牛哲也上场前要被大家把奶吸干净才能好好比赛这样的妄想，上有略微修改，下因为不长直接接在下面了*产乳警告
Series: 奶牛哲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537789
Kudos: 40





	中场休息

上：

随着一声哨响，帝光队员们齐齐长吁一口气。上半场可谓他们进队以来打得最难受的一场，裁判主场哨、配合不顺，更何况对手手脚不干不净，半场结束，帝光难得落后对面5分。

更衣室里，气氛凝滞如同一团厚重的泥。

上半场一直没上场的赤司看着一群累得东倒西歪的队友瘫软在长凳上，站在门口不说话。他又将眼神转到第一次首发的黑子身上。

黑子蜷起身子缩在角落里微微发抖，像一只受了伤的娇弱小鹿。汗珠从天蓝色的短发滴下，润湿了他略显宽大的队服，半透明的布料在日光灯下闪耀着透着莹莹肤色的光泽。黑子上半场的状态一直不对，赤司靠近了这只颤抖中的小鹿，与他人不同，满身是汉的黑子竟然散发着一股奇怪的甜香。

“哲也，你到底怎么了？”赤司伸出手碰了下小鹿脆弱的后颈，黑子受了惊一样地猛地抬起头，双手正用怪异的姿势捂着自己的胸。

就在自己眼下，赤司清楚地看到了黑子指缝间的上衣被什么打湿渐渐深了颜色，那股甜香越来越浓郁。黑子咬紧了下唇，上身某处难以启齿的胀痛让他无法说出口。他扫过一眼赤司又匆匆低下了头，使得赤司只能观察到他受惊蝶羽一样颤动的睫毛。

“我没事，赤司君……”

赤司只是静静立在黑子身前俯视着他。像是和赤司较劲，黑子保持着曲腿蜷起身子的姿势，死死捂住自己奇怪的部位，头靠在膝盖上，做出一副刺猬防御的姿态。但他暴露的外壳是那样柔软，一根刺也没有，在捕食者的眼里显得脆弱可欺，更不用提从他身上散发出来的诱人香味。

“诶，你们有闻到奇怪的味道吗？”吃着粉丝送的柠檬片的黄濑突然打破了宁静。

“像奶糖，我想吃。”紫原嗅了嗅，火速想到了自己最近爱吃的零食。

其他人并没有心情理会。绿间懊恼地回想上次三分球居然碰到了篮筐没有空心，焦躁地玩弄着手里的天蓝色毛绒球手机链，那是他今天的幸运物。青峰将毛巾盖在自己头上闭着眼休息，更衣室又这样陷入了死寂。

“嘀嗒——”液体滴落在地上的声音在沉默的更衣室里显得格外的响。

青峰掀开了毛巾，转过头看向声音的源头，自己的影。

乳白色液体正淅淅沥沥地从黑子捂住胸的双手缝隙里渗了出来，在他脚边积了一滩小水坑。

“哲，这是怎么回事？”青峰迅速从椅子上起来半蹲在黑子面前，他搀着黑子胳膊下抱洋娃娃一样把自己的影抱起，对方似是终于找到了依靠，瘫软趴在自家光的胸前，浓郁的奶香味一下包围了青峰。

黑子整个人像个刚出炉的热气腾腾的牛奶面包，他胸前溢出的液体沾了青峰半身，青峰却不在意，将这个松软的小面包轻轻抱到自己膝上。黑子胸前的队服已经完全湿了，粉红的茱萸在湿哒哒的衣服下若隐若现。 

赤司的眼神在过长刘海的遮挡下晦暗不明。

“今天怎么会这样？”自从上次撞破黑子自己一个人挤奶的现场，青峰算是担任了半个小乳牛的挤奶工，但是黑子胸部不大，奶量也一直很小，还从来没有在比赛中出过事。

青峰用手指擦过黑子眼角的泪，掀起队服堆在胸部上方，露出了黑子那涨得通红饱满的小乳房、挺立着的绛色奶头。青峰宽大厚实的手有些笨拙地帮他按压着胸部。黑子的胸像两个熟透了的饱满软桃，吹弹可破的皮肉似乎只需被微微一碰便会渗出里面的汁液。事实也是如此，青峰的手只是稍微碰了一下泛着绯色的胸部，充血的乳头顶端立即有汩汩奶水流了出来，将两人身上都弄得一片狼藉。

黑子拍掉青峰帮忙不成反添乱的手，旁边队友好奇的眼神让他脸温度升高到了极点。他强忍着害羞开口到：“要吸掉才行，不然会弄得到处都是。”

“那我帮小黑子吸掉吧！上次我也有帮忙的✧”黄濑眼巴巴地凑在旁边，像只闻到了骨头味道的大金毛。

“所以说，哲也因为体质原因涨奶了，才在场上分心的吗？”赤司开了口。

“对不起，是我的错。”黑子讨厌这样超出控制无法为队伍带来胜利的自己，一想到这次是他们第一次正式比赛半场落后，他握紧了拳头。

赤司拿了一条干净的浴巾示意黑子擦擦自己的身子，又道：“真太郎去医务室拿两片创口贴或者医用敷贴，青峰去找桃井要黑子和你的备用队服。”

“可是哲他……”青峰抱着黑子不想起身。

“我会处理的，你先去把衣服拿过来。”赤司的话让人无法违背。

“好吧，”青峰将浴巾盖在黑子身上，“我马上就回来了，哲。”

等到青峰离开关上门后，赤司才发话：“那么，只要帮哲也把奶吸出来就行了吧？”

黑子盖着浴巾将自己裹得严严实实，只露出一张脸，听到赤司直白的话后脸上刚刚褪去的温度又热起来了。

“我可以吗？”明明是询问的话，却带着不容拒绝的口气。赤司变得不像平常那个温柔体贴的部长：“中场休息就快结束了吧。”

黑子只好将浴巾敞开，算不上丰腴的乳房跳了出来，涨奶的小乳房挺立着，正是等待着他人采撷。一向游刃有余的赤司应对起这个也觉得有些棘手：“自己把胸部捧起来，哲也。”

双手捧着胸，黑子睁大了眼睛等待队长的抚慰。黑子与赤司对视了一瞬，被其眼里仿佛即将爆发的流动熔浆吓了一跳，随后赤司弯下腰含住了黑子的乳头。

这是赤司婴儿时期后第一次吮吸别人的乳头，黑子的乳头像偏硬的草莓软糖，但却是奶味的，含在嘴里又Q又软，他只稍稍用力，奶水便争着从小小的乳孔里冒了出来，安抚了赤司内心先前隐隐的焦躁与不满。

第一次见到平时沉静控场的赤司君像个小孩子一样趴在自己胸前吃奶，黑子不由自主地摸上了赤司的头。赤司的动作停滞了一秒，而后又任由黑子温柔地抚摸着他的玫瑰色短发。在一片杂乱的更衣室里，散发着奶香的黑子却独独显得圣洁，缀在瘦弱身子上的两个小包因为奶水的堆积显得沉甸甸的。明明没有生育过但已经履行了哺乳的职责，让人想起处女受孕的圣母玛莉亚，将纯洁与色情、稚嫩与母性结合得如此完美。

黄濑在一旁可怜巴巴地看着，不满道：“我帮小黑子解决另一边吧，不然休息时间要结束了。”

黑子的另一边乳头无人疼爱，上面一点嫩红乳尖因为队服的摩擦已成烂熟了的浆果，周围的乳肉棉花糖一样绵软，黄濑甫一上手，就觉得仿佛要被这云雪一样的肌肤溶进去了，上面浮了层先前渗出来的干涸乳白汁液，像已经被人亵玩蹂躏透了似的。

黄濑将那一点可怜的红缨砥在唇齿间摩擦，又上手按揉那团可怜可爱的嫩滑乳肉。黑子被玩弄得实在受不住了，紧咬着下唇也挡不住从缝隙间漏出来的娇吟。然而奶鹿也是有脾气的，而且脾气还很大。黑子蹬了蹬小蹄子踢在黄濑腹部，又瞪了这坏蛋一眼：“请黄濑君不要这样玩弄我那里。”

黄濑将自己的头发撩起，半跪在黑子面前仰头望着他。头发梳起的黄濑看起来邪气而迷人，露出了他精致英气的额头与眉骨，调笑道：“那里是哪里，是会出奶的乳头吗，男孩子也会有这种部位吗？”说着便碰了碰黑子还溢奶的乳头。

还没等黑子反驳，一个巨大的身影便罩住了黄濑，将其整个人提了起来，紫原向来懒洋洋的眼里竟有了一丝闪光：“黑仔的奶，好像很好闻的样子。”

*****  
下：

赤司让开了位置，他作为第一个吸到奶水的人，欲望被稍稍满足，自然也愿意展示自己身为队长的气度。两人的体型差使得紫原摆弄其黑子非常方便，他把黑子抱在怀里，像一只熊拢抱着自己的蜂蜜罐，头从黑子肩上伸到胸前吮吸着剩下的乳汁。黑子的背紧紧靠着紫原火热坚厚的胸，周围的空气也因为紫原的雄性气息与占有欲升高了温度。

原本就因为激烈运动半硬的那处直挺挺地戳着黑子的屁股，黑子动了动感受了一下身下非人的尺寸，不禁有些害怕。

“别动，不然我真的会控制不住吃了黑仔。”紫原压低的声线下隐藏的危险让黑子差点炸毛，他试着将胸部更加挺起企图用所剩不多的奶水安抚几近发狂的野兽。紫原也像是将所有欲望发泄在胸上小小一点红樱上，有些失控地咬着乳粒，用唇齿尽情欺负蹂躏快要破皮的可怜乳孔。

黑仔的奶，好像比美味棒还要好吃一点，紫原想着。一边的奶水快没了，他用两只大手挤压着小鸽子一样的奶包试图获得更多安抚，因为长期打篮球手上附着的厚茧磨得敏感的乳房又痛又痒。黑子只能紧紧抓着身后那人的队服来抵抗这让人不知所措的痛苦与舒适。

“没有了，紫原君，别吸了……”黑子又气又恼，左边奶水明明已经被吸光了，但紫原仍然死死咬着乳头仿佛要连同整个乳房都要一起吃下去。再不阻止真的会被紫原君吃掉的，黑子轻轻推了推紫原还埋在他胸前的头，但敏感部位受制于人的他不敢下重手。

“敦，够了。”直到赤司发了话，紫原才不情不愿地放开了嘴里的美味。

绿间拿完创可贴进来正是看到这一幕，才离开了几分钟，黑子的一边乳头已经被他的队友们玩到破了皮微微渗血，另一边也是红肿烂熟，雪白的乳肉上掌印牙印交叠，让人难以想象他的胸部究竟受到了怎样的对待，或者说是虐待。

平时向来独善其身的绿间也忍不住发怒了：“你们到底做了什么？”

黄濑责怪着紫原，赤司只是看着绿间的样子似笑非笑，像是看透了他愤怒的真相不是单纯地因为关照队友而是某些更无法说出口的原因。

绿间走到黑子面前，他靠近了观察两个受尽蹂躏的可怜肉粒，只是温柔地用指腹触碰了一下渗血的那处，黑子就整个人都在发抖。他爱怜地将受尽了最大折磨的一边乳房擦拭干净，擦掉沾在上面的奶痕与口水，轻柔地将创可贴盖住乳尖贴好。

正当他准备贴上另一边时，却被黑子拉住了手。

黑子脸上还残余着被玩弄过的春情红潮：“这边，还没有吸完。”随后学着赤司教过他的姿势捧着那团乳肉渴求垂怜。

绿间叹了口气，他半蹲在黑子面前，控制着力气用舌头将快被玩坏的茱萸卷进嘴里，试着用上自己平生最大的细心和耐心慢慢地舔舐厮磨着那处，吸吮里面的奶水。

黑子第一次感受到不带痛苦的被吸乳的快感，他随着本能低声喘息娇吟，这反而让绿间更加难受。用强大的自制力将自己从被欲望控制的悬崖边缘拉回来，绿间努力在脑海里回想着投三分球的要点，手上温柔地按摩着黑子酥麻酸胀的乳房。

直到再也吸不出来什么，绿间才松开了嘴，明明没做什么运动他的额头上却布满了细密的汗珠。黑子的奶尖水光莹莹，上面沾满了绿间的口水与黑子自己的奶水，让绿间看了有些害羞脸热。他红着脸将黑子胸上被自己刚刚弄出的痕迹擦干，把另一边的创口贴也牢牢贴上，又拿了条干净的大毛巾将黑子盖住防止他着凉。

青峰出去找桃井要队服，说自己弄脏了黑子的衣服又被她拉着耳朵教训了半天，总算拿着衣服回来了。回来一看，黑子却连乳头都被创口贴遮得严严实实了。他垂头丧气地自己换着衣服，转过头一看赤司却阴恻恻地站在他身后：“青峰大辉，队友身体出了问题却不上报队长，明天开始训练翻三倍。”

“什么！我也太惨了吧！”

下半场对手纷纷发现帝光的球员就像打开了开关一样，特别是那个黑皮，憋着一股气连拿了几十分，他们想破脑袋也想不到中场休息究竟发生了什么让局势翻天覆地了。

**Author's Note:**

> 下次想写高中或者高中以后的男前哲哲，可能有纳什黑/火黑，国家队or在美国的新仇旧恨情节8


End file.
